Iré contigo
by Drear
Summary: Ellie toma una decisión diferente cuando siente que va a perder a Riley, aunque no consigue evitar que ambas acaben infectadas... ¿Qué pasó después? Rated M por un ElliexRiley medio-explícito.
1. 1ª Parte

... Nunca pensé que acabaría escribiendo una historia romántica, y menos con contenido adulto, y aún menos entre dos chicas... Y entonces conocí la historia de Ellie y Riley, y no pude evitarlo.

**.**

**Los personajes y el universo de The Last of Us pertenecen a Naughty Dog.**

**.**

**Esta versión de Left Behind cambia un poco las cosas entre Ellie y Riley, **

**y cuenta lo que ocurrió después de lo que muestra el videojuego.**

**.**

**Rated M por cierta parte algo explícita entre las dos (If you know what I mean)**

**No se va a centrar en eso, pero quedáis advertidos.**

**.**

* * *

Toda la seguridad que Ellie había fingido aparentar durante los últimos minutos estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Había convencido a Riley de que todo iría bien, incluso se había convencido a sí misma. Su amiga iría con los luciérnagas, ella encontraría su lugar allí, y si todo salía bien podrían volver a verse de nuevo.

Si todo salía bien...

Era una esperanza falsa y lo sabía; si Riley se unía a los luciérnagas era casi imposible que volvieran a verse. Y si ella se quedaba le pondrían un arma en las manos y la obligarían a unirse a los militares que intentaban guardar el orden contra el grupo terrorista. Si volvían a verse serían enemigas.

Todo esto pasó por su mente en un segundo, mientras ambas se movían al ritmo de "I Got You Babe" sobre el cristal de una tienda que había cerrado veinte años atrás.

-Vamos Ellie- rio su amiga mientras la agarraba del brazo para guiar su baile.

Ellie se soltó, y retrocedió un poco cuando Riley intentó agarrarla de nuevo.

-Ellie, ¿qué pasa?

Se miraron a los ojos, y toda la determinación de Ellie se rompió en un segundo.

La idea de no volver a ver a su amiga, de perderla ahora que la había recuperado después de creerla muerta era insoportable. Sentía algo que la quemaba por dentro, y no estaba segura de si era miedo a separarse de Riley o un intenso afecto del que no se había dado cuenta antes.

Supo qué decisión debía tomar.

-Iré contigo.

Riley abrió mucho los ojos, deteniendo el baile. A pesar de la música, todo parecía haberse quedado en silencio.

-…pero Marlene- empezó.

-Me da igual lo que diga Marlene, pienso ir donde tú vayas- respondió Ellie, acercándose hasta estar junto a ella-. Quiero estar contigo.

Lo dijo muy seria, sin dudarlo; aquella debía ser la mirada más intensa que le había dedicado nunca a nadie. Riley sonrió, una sonrisa tan reconfortante con Ellie no pudo contener el impulso: acortó la escasa distancia que las separaba y la dio un suave beso en los labios.

Se separaron lentamente. Ellie sintió los nervios anudarse en su garganta, no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que quizá había cruzado una línea que no debía.

Sabía lo que implicaba besar a su amiga, sabía que algunas personas lo verían con malos ojos, pero no era la reacción de los demás lo que la preocupaba. Era la reacción de Riley.

-Perdón- murmuró.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Riley.

Aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa, pero su sonrisa indicaba que también llevaba buscando aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ellie tuvo que contenerse para no volver a besarla.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó, agitando la cabeza para alejar el impulso de lanzarse a los labios de Riley.

-Pensaremos algo, pero no creo que a Marlene le guste nada…

-Espera- cortó Ellie. Por encima de la música se escuchaba algo que las dos chicas conocían muy bien. Infectados.- ¡Riley!

Ella no necesitó que se lo repitiera otra vez, ya había sacado su arma y abierto fuego sobre el primero que apareció atraído por el ruido, pero muchos más llegaron detrás de él…

* * *

**Hasta aquí la primera de tres partes, y la más corta, espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. 2ª Parte

**He ido con mucho cuidado intentando que los personajes no se salgan en ningún momento**

**de su forma de ser en el videojuego, así que espero que no os decepcione nada...**

**.**

**Aquí viene la parte que esperabais.**

* * *

-¿Cuál es la opción tres?

- … Lo siento.

Ellie se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, y solo consiguió mancharse la cara de sangre. Aún no podía creerse que hubiera pasado, que la hubieran mordido, ¡Estaba infectada! Tenía ganas de arrancarse las venas por las que se estaba extendiendo aquella cosa, se preguntó si serviría de algo si se cortaba el brazo. Probablemente no. Quería gritar, llorar y destruir todo lo que pudiera encontrar, pese a que se sentía agotada.

-Venga, larguémonos- dijo Riley, levantándose.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Ellie, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-A donde sea- respondió la otra-. ¿No dijiste que vendrías conmigo?

Ellie sintió un escalofrío al recordar lo que había pasado tan solo unos minutos antes. Tener la muerte tan cerca casi había conseguido que lo olvidara, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo. Riley le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras la miraba muy fijamente.

-Dijiste que querías estar conmigo- continuó la morena -. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pase lo que pase.

Ellie la miró un momento antes de aceptar la mano de Riley y levantarse. Ambas quedaron muy cerca, sosteniéndose la mirada.

-Riley, lo de antes… ¿ha cambiado las cosas? – Ellie apartó la mirada, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir-. Sé que ya no importa porque estamos jodidas y no nos queda mucho tiempo, pero…

-No, sí que importa- respondió Riley sujetándola suavemente la barbilla, haciendo que volviese a mirarla-. Era algo que llevaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, Ellie, no sabes cuánto. Simplemente no pensaba que a ti… ya sabes, te atrajeran las chicas.

-Y no me atraen. Bueno no… no lo sé, nunca antes me había pasado, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien y… - Ellie agitó al cabeza, ¿qué importaba lo que la atraía o lo que no? En aquellos momentos solo podía pensar en aquello que cada vez tomaba más forma en su interior, no encontraba las palabras-. Joder, no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada- respondió Riley.

Esta vez fue ella quien la besó, siendo correspondida al momento por Ellie. Su boca sabía a sangre, pero eso no impidió que ese beso fuera mucho más intenso que el primero. Ambas se llevaron las manos a la espalda, al pelo, a las caderas; sintieron que se complementaban perfectamente mientras se entregaban a aquel beso, cada vez más profundo. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse para tomar aliento.

-Wow- rio Ellie, inspirando hondo-. Eso ha sido…

-Que no digas nada- riñó Riley con una sonrisa mientras volvía a unir sus labios.

Ambas rieron entre beso y beso, Riley tomó el control e inclinó a a Ellie hasta que quedó apoyada sobre una mesa destartalada que había detrás. Ellie sentía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, solo estaban ella y Riley, cuya lengua se entrelazaba con la suya de una forma tan sincronizada que costaba creer que era la primera vez que lo hacían. Podría permanecer así por siempre, no importaba nada más… pero entonces Riley soltó un gemido de dolor y se separaron.

-Oh, mierda, lo siento Riley- se disculpó enseguida.

Ellie había entrelazado su mano con la de su amiga, apretando la herida sangrante. Había estado a punto de olvidarse completamente de aquel importante detalle.

-No es nada, solo… mejor vamos a buscar algo con lo que vendarnos- dijo Riley, aguantando un gesto de dolor.

Ella asintió en silencio. Las dos chicas volvieron a las tiendas agarradas de la mano, intercambiándose gestos de apoyo y de cariño. Para vendar las heridas les bastó arrancar trozos de tela de un vestido que llevaba un maniquí.

-Espero que no le importe, señorita- dijo Riley con un gesto educado al maniquí.

-Si acabas de dejarla en pelotas- rio Ellie-. No hagas eso en la primera cita.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada, se hacía muy extraño bromear de esa forma con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero salía de forma tan natural que de verdad parecía que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellas.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer en la primera cita?- preguntó entonces Riley, mientras su amiga vendaba la herida de su mano.

-Uhmm… depende de la confianza que haya.

Riley alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso es una provocación?

Ellie terminó de apretar la improvisada venda lo mejor que pudo, entonces miró a su amiga y sonrió. Se sentía extraña, no sabía lo lejos que podía llevarla este sentimiento, ni el tiempo del que disponían antes de que… no quería ni pensarlo. Solo sabía que quería estar con ella y explorar todas las posibilidades.

-Tal vez- respondió simplemente.

-¿Cuánto confías tú en mí?- preguntó Riley.

-Teniendo en cuanta que siempre consigues meterme en líos, creo que debería pensarme bien la respuesta- respondió Ellie. Riley miró al techo, haciéndose la ofendida, y ella soltó una carcajada. Después se puso más seria, pero mantuvo la sonrisa-. Confío en ti más que en nadie en el mundo.

-Eso es lo que quería oír- susurró Riley, acercándose a ella.

Ellie sintió que algo se encogía en su pecho cuando su amiga le agarró el brazo y la llevó hasta un viejo sofá que se encontraba en un rincón de la tienda. Pero entonces Riley la sentó con delicadeza y la rodeó con los brazos, y todos sus nervios murieron mientras sus labios se encontraban con los de ella.

Pasaron rápidamente los minutos, aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta, y la confianza entre ambas a la hora de explorar sus cuerpos era cada vez mayor. Riley se deshizo de su chaleco para que Ellie pudieran acariciar su espalda con facilidad. Cuando las manos de la chica pasaron de ahí a sus pechos, Riley ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa en sus labios. Ellie retiró las manos, avergonzada.

-Perdón.

-¿Otra vez pidiendo perdón?- replicó la morena deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta de su amiga para imitar lo que acababa de hacer.

Ellie se estremeció al sentir las caricias en las zonas más sensibles de su piel, y no pudo evitar soltar un "joder" en voz muy baja. Se volvieron a besar, y se recostaron lentamente hasta quedar tumbadas una frente a otra. El sofá no era muy amplio, así que sus rostros apenas se separaban unos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos, podían sentir el aliento de la otra en la cara, ambas sonrieron.

-Riley… te quiero- susurró Ellie.

Riley parpadeó, como si la noticia la sorprendiera. Entonces se apartó un mechó de pelo de la cara y se inclinó para besar a su amiga, apenas rozar sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero, Ellie- murmuró sin separarse.

Ellie sintió que esta vez las manos de la otra se deslizaban más abajo, hasta los límites de su pantalón. Agarró a Riley por la muñeca antes de que llegara. Riley levantó la cabeza y vio la expresión tímida y asustada de su amiga, pero la tranquilizó con una cálida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- susurró al tiempo que volvía a besarla, liberó su mano y continuó bajando con delicadeza-. Confía en mí y no te preocupes por nada, Ellie.

El cuerpo de Ellie se curvó cuando sintió los dedos de Riley deslizarse dentro de su pantalón, la chica apoyó el rostro contra el hombro de su amiga, mordiéndose los labios.

-Riley…- gimió cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Sinceramente, ****aunque creo que no ****me he pasado de la raya **

**n****o me veía escribiendo algo así para nada... y no me disgusta el resultado.**

**.**

**Se que ha sido corto, pero espero que os haya gustado, el final llegará en la próxima parte.**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Cartas bomba? ¿Alguna review en general?**


	3. 3ª Parte

**Tercera y última parte**

**.**

* * *

Ellie despertó horas después, empapada en sudor entre los brazos de su amiga. Desorientada al principio, intentó moverse y acabó cayéndose del sofá con un golpe sordo.

-¡Ay!- exclamó, despejándose por completo.

Se puso en pie de un salto, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban como un torbellino a su cabeza. Muda de miedo se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Riley, que estaba todavía inerte en el sofá. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas mientras la observaba, tal vez ya era tarde... abandonando toda precaución, Ellie se arrodilló junto a su amiga y comenzó a zarandearla por los hombros.

-¡Riley! ¡Riley despierta! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!

Finalmente, Riley abrió pesadamente los ojos. Estaban muy enrojecidos y parecían desenfocados.

-¿Ellie…?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Sí, soy yo!- exclamó Ellie con lágrimas en los ojos. Incorporó a Riley, ella apenas podía moverse-. Tranquila, Riley, estoy contigo.

Riley tosió, intentando hablar.

-Tengo sed…- murmuró.

-Claro, espera un segundo- se apresuró a responder Ellie.

Corrió a buscar sus mochilas, tiradas cerca, y rescató una botella de agua de su interior. Se la llevó a Riley y la ayudó a beber hasta que empezó a toser de forma violenta y tuvo que dejarlo. Después sobrevino un pesado silencio; Ellie acarició el hombro de su amiga, su piel ardía por la fiebre.

-Me duele todo…- dijo al final Riley, con un gesto de dolor-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-No lo sé, varias horas, nos hemos dormido.

Riley cerró los ojos, que parecían a punto de sangrar, después los abrió y levantó su mano herida para observarla. La venda se le había caído en algún momento, tenía la mano cubierta de una extraña pústula marrón y roja de aspecto enfermizo.

-Creo que me queda poco.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Ellie, como si no la hubiese entendido-. No… Riley, no te rindas aún.

-Ellie, tú… ¿Tú estás bien?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Ellie. Se centró en ella misma por primera vez; le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes y caídas del día anterior, pero aparte de eso… Se arrancó la tela que cubría su herida el brazo; sobre las marcas de dientes había aparecido una fea costra marrón, pero no se había extendido apenas. Tampoco mostraba otros síntomas, ni ojos enrojecidos, fiebre o dolor de cabeza. Nada.

-Estoy bien- respondió, sin acabar de entender qué pasaba con ella-. Yo estoy bien.

Riley miró la herida de su amiga, y después volvió a mirar la suya.

-Parece que esa cosa… no puede contigo, ¿eh?- sonrió.

-No lo entiendo- murmuró Ellie, tocándose la herida-. Me mordieron justo antes que a ti.

-Joder… quizá sea verdad- dijo con esfuerzo Riley, de pronto muy seria-. Deberías estar mucho… peor.

-Riley, intenta ahorrar fuerzas- empezó Ellie.

-Una mierda- cortó la otra-. Mírame Ellie… me estoy muriendo y lo sabes- Ellie intentó apartar la mirada, pero no pudo hacerlo, igual que no pudo contener las lágrimas-. Pero tú… he visto a muchos infectarse… en una hora están peor de lo que estás tú ahora… Ellie, creo que esa cosa no te va a matar.

Ellie abrió la boca, intentando decir algo pero sin saber el qué. ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Ella también había visto infectados, y sabía que en pocas horas ya sufrían un montón de síntomas, pero ella…

-¿Estas diciendo que puede que sea... inmune o algo así?- Riley asintió con la cabeza, Ellie volvió a mirarse la herida, incrédula-. No sabía que existían personas inmunes.

-Ni nadie- añadió la morena-. Tú serías la primera.

-No... no es posible ¡No me lo creo!- Ellie agitó la cabeza-. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Busca a Marlene- respondió Riley, cada vez le costaba más hablar-. Está en los túneles, cerca de… de donde la primera vez…

-¿Crees que ella me ayudará?

-Es tu mejor opción... ella sabrá qué hacer, pero tienes que darte prisa... no sé cuánto tiempo seguirán los luciérnagas allí.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Ellie con desesperación en la voz-. No puedo dejarte así, te dije que estaríamos juntas, ¿recuerdas?

-Y yo te dije… que lucharíamos- respondió Riley con una triste sonrisa-. Yo ya no puedo luchar, Ellie… tendrás que hacerlo tú por las dos.

-¡Yo no he elegido esto!- exclamó Ellie-. ¡No he elegido vivir sabiendo que tú te estás muriendo!

-Nadie lo ha elegido... no te sientas mal por ello, Ellie... para mi es una alegría que tu salgas viva de esta... por favor, tienes que seguir adelante.

Con un esfuerzo, se arrancó el colgante del cuello, la insignia de los luciérnagas, y se la tendió a Ellie.

-No me olvides- dijo.

Ellie recogió el colgante, las manos le temblaban, al igual que la voz.

-Nunca te olvidaré, Riley. Nunca. Todo esto que hemos pasado juntas… ha sido lo más maravilloso que he vivido nunca- la chica paró un momento para secarse las lágrimas-. Joder… ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti.

-Hay algo…- susurró Riley-. No dejes que me convierta en una de esas cosas…

Ellie abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir.

-No, no Riley. Eso no.

-Por favor…

-¡Dijiste que no elegiríamos esa opción!

-Lo se… quería que lucháramos juntas hasta el final… pero tu final no es este, Ellie… y después de lo que he pasado… de lo que he pasado contigo, ya estoy lista para irme- dijo con la voz cortada-. Si me convierto en un monstruo puedo hacer daño a alguien... no lo permitas... por favor.

Ellie no dijo nada ante la mirada suplicante de aquellos ojos llenos de dolor. Solo pudo asentir apretando los dientes, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que aquello era lo mejor. Se inclinó sobre su amiga y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Gracias por todo- murmuró ella.

Lentamente se levantó de su lado y recogió la pistola de Riley. Se volvió hacia ella con el corazón encogido, su amiga asintió débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Hazlo.

Ellie alzó el arma, apuntando a la cabeza e intentando que no le temblaran las manos.

-Te quiero, Riley- alcanzó a decir.

-Te quiero… Ellie- susurró la otra.

El sonido de un disparo resonó por las tiendas vacías.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a los fans de Ellie y the Last of Us en general.**

**No he pretendido hacer un fic lemmon en absoluto,**

**simplemente la historia tal y como me la imaginé respetando siempre a Ellie y Riley,**

**como pensé que de verdad podría haber pasado.**

**.**

**Aquí acaba _Iré contigo_, gracias por leer.**

**Y recordad que una review de una línea no cuesta nada y siempre se agradece ;)**


End file.
